Conventionally, printing apparatuses that perform inkjet printing (inkjet printers) are used for various purposes. It is discussed in recent years to use instantaneous drying inks in inkjet printing methods using inkjet printers. The instantaneous drying inks are dried by being irradiated with an energy line such as ultraviolet light (for example, WO 2017-135425).